The B.O.A.
The B.O.A, otherwise known as the Box of Abominations, is an Animatronic hybrid for the fan game Dormitabis. They seem to be based off of the Animatronic masks from the FNaF 3 office. Appearance The Box of Abominations is a monstrous hybrid, being completely made up of multiple heads and endoskeleton pieces. Most of the parts there made of are from the box in the FNaF 3 office, which is its namesake. They have one main endo torso and other limbs that have hands and heads. They have five masks: Toy Freddy's with both ears missing and his right eye missing as well, Mangle's with their right ear and their right eye missing, Toy Chica's with her right eye and her beak being absent, along with damage around her left eye, Toy Bonnie's with both ears, his right eye, and his lower jaw being missing, and BB's who is missing his right eye, his striped beanie hat, and has minimal damage. The B.O.A also contains Withered Foxy's hook, which is on the same endo part that is on BB, which is slightly more damaged than it previously was. Behavior The B.O.A first appears in Night 6. He will start in a box and will gradually emerge from it and eventually go to Cam 6, followed by Cam 2, then Cam 1 before entering your office. To stop it, you have to go to other side and look to the right. When you are going to the other side, you can hear B.O.A speak to you in a distorted voice. He is active on Night 6 and Night 8, making him the character who is active on the least number of nights. Trivia *Each head attached to B.O.A is missing their right eye. This is likely in reference to the bad ending of Five Nights at Freddy's 3, where all the animatronics had only their left eye glowing. **SoulCage has a similar detail. *The namesake of the B.O.A comes from the fact that its masks come from the box of animatronic parts from FNaF 3. This relates back to its full name, being the Box of Abominations. *The B.O.A was built by Havoc Puppet, which was shown in a mini game in INSANITY. In it Havoc Puppet gave children souls wearing the toy masks gifts full of plasma. They then proceed in turning into B.O.A. *The masks of the B.O.A seem to be melted. The reason why is most likely from the fire in FNaF 3 burning down Fazbear's Fright. *It is modeled by StevenMator. Gallery 10272126011743141888 screenshots 20180226174109 1.jpg|The B.O.A seen on a rare screen. Completed 2.png Completed.png A321d0 8b55d311840e4ef683414f48b33e7c8d.png|B.O.A's teaser. BoaJumpscare.gif|the jumpscare of B.O.A. 2243.png|The B.O.A. on Cam 01. 2244.png|The B.O.A. on Cam 02. 2245.png|The B.O.A. on Cam 06. 2246.png|The B.O.A. on Cam 09, first position. 2247.png|The B.O.A. on Cam 09, second position. 2248.png|The B.O.A. on Cam 09, third position. 2249.png|The B.O.A. on Cam 09, fourth position. 2250.png|The B.O.A. on Cam 09, fifth position. 2251.png|The B.O.A. on Cam 09, sixth position. 2252.png|The B.O.A. on Cam 09, seventh position. Category:Animatronics